Trust No One
Trust No One 'is the fifth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and is going to be available on December 4, 2012. It will be written by Linda Sue Park who has written many books including "A Single Shard", and Storm Warning of the original series. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Two, ''The Shield. There is a morse code on both the scorpion's pincers. Decoded, the message says Damien Vesper. Also, in the very first 39 Clues book, William McIntyre tells Amy and Dan to "trust no one'. At the end of Shatterproof, There is a text from Vesper 1 which reveals he wants Amy and Dan to steal the Voynich manuscript. Plot A surprising twist brings Amy and Dan back to New England for their first mission on U.S. soil since the beginning of the Clue hunt. But being close to home is anything but a comfort. The siblings have learned that there’s a mole in the Cahill organization … and the traitor is one of their closest confidantes. However, this betrayal is overshadowed when Amy and Dan make an even more devastating discovery: the truth about the Vesper’s real plan. Burdened with this terrifyng information, Amy and Dan are forced to ask an impossible question: Is it more important to save the hostages … or stop the Vespers? Amazon Description When seven members of their family were kidnapped, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, got ready for the fight of their lives. But their enemy, a terrifying group known as the Vespers, remained frustratingly elusive. They stay in the shadows, picking off Cahills one by one. And now the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back ... and who wants to sink a knife in it. Teasers A) There are hints about the book posted by Linda Sue Park on the Message Board. A few tantalizing hints: One part of this book coud be subtitled: 1) The Mystery in the Library ''2) ''Mortal Danger at the Falls 3) A Nice Walk in the Park - '''NOT! And did I metion''' betrayal'? (''Cue evil laughter . . . '') Get a clue: '''READ!' B) On a live Twitter event with Ms. Linda Sue Park, she tweeted: Bk. 5: New 39 Clues Series. Here's what I can tell you: Release Date: Dec. 4. Cover will be purple. Isabel. Brazil. Puzzles The book cover revealed contains a picture of a scorpion. By zooming in on the pincers, there will be a series of dots and dashes that are noticable, which is known to be Morse Code. The Morse code on the scorpion says: Damien Vesper. It is probable that there is another code on the inside the book. Cards Trust No One will come with cards 290 to 295. They will reveal Vesper Two, The Shield. Excerpt At the end of the Kindle Version of Shatterproof a Limited Preview will be attach Category:Linda Sue Park Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Trust No One Category:Series Two Category:Books Category:Books in Series Two Category:Vesper Two Category:Vespers Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Vesper Three